


Všichni právě umíráme

by Merid24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Other, Poetry, Sad, Suicide
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24





	Všichni právě umíráme

Všichni právě umíráme,  
někdo pomalu, jiný rychleji.  
Jisté je, že se časem shledáme  
v paláci promarněných možností.

Vždyť komu se to poštěstí?  
Vidět nebe s hvězdami?  
Všichni míříme na scestí.  
Stejně já, tak jako ty. 

No tak buď té dobroty,  
nech mě v klidu odejít.  
Jsem na zcestí samoty,  
nechci už dál takhle žít. 

Všichni právě umíráme,  
můj názor už nezměníš,  
před smrtí se neskrýváme,  
brzy hvězdy uvidíš.


End file.
